


豆眼|鹤背

by chasy2chasy



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasy2chasy/pseuds/chasy2chasy
Summary: *AU，OOC，私设严重，年龄操作有。*背德，左方未成年，路人眼暗示有。
Relationships: 豆眼
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

点击next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

宋旻浩八岁时从简易板房的窗户里能看到三成洞刚建好不久的亚欧会议大厦，高耸入云，银色墙体冰冷而陌生。在九龙村的深冬，贫民生活了无生趣，他跟周围灰头土脸的大人一样，日复一日抬头看着不远处江南区春笋般拔节的建筑，饶有兴致地骂上几句富人和政府，然后再弯下腰，从废品里捡还能一用的东西，为着一个未开封的过期罐头沾沾自喜。  
也是那个深冬，在宋旻浩已经初具一个小痞子模样的时候，他遇见了金秦禹。当时他蹲在路边，想弄副厚手套。街灯昏暗，金秦禹一个人裹得严严实实地走过，宋旻浩猫着腰跟在后面，猛地踹倒他。金秦禹磕在地上闷闷一声，宋旻浩上去扒了他的手套转身就跑。金秦禹挣扎着翻身坐起来，他的鼻子被撞得生疼，甚至有点发酸，用手揉了一下，血随即流下来。  
不算走运，金秦禹想，今晚怕是不能去工作了，于是他抬头，看着那个孩子迅敏瘦削的背影，对他喊等一等。

二十年后，宋旻浩站在办公室看公司天井中闪闪发光的圣诞树，他从一场不舒适的午睡里醒来，首尔天色昏暗，身上的外套有香水混杂着烘烤过度的烟味，是不知道什么时候秘书搭在他身上的。  
“您醒了，节日快乐。”两个月前入职的女孩藏不住心事，每次看向宋旻浩脸上都有一点淡淡的红晕。她有些窘迫地递出一个扎了缎带的礼物盒，“这是送给您的。”  
宋旻浩不想使她难堪，于是接过来拆开，看到里面躺着一双手套。  
“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”他沉默了几秒钟说，女孩谨慎地观察他的表情，还以为自己听错了，一脸喜出望外，感激地鞠躬离开。  
办公室重归安静，宋旻浩拉开抽屉把礼物丢进去。Sermoneta的麂皮绒手套，品味不错，柔软保暖，但可惜早已不是他想要的那一双了。

一  
宋旻浩九岁时金秦禹二十一岁，三月刚过，金秦禹让他去逸园小读四年级，宋旻浩记得他在家里打电话，千恩万谢手机另一端的男人，挂断之后长舒口气，回头微笑着看着他，用指腹擦他脸上的一块灰渍。  
“我们旻浩可以去上学了，真好，我都羡慕了。”  
当时他们住在永东大路的一处单人公寓，房子是租来的，金秦禹为他腾出一块地方做了学习桌，床也给他睡。他下班总是很迟，有时甚至天亮后回家，在沙发上躺一会就起来给宋旻浩准备早餐，厨艺很差，煎蛋总是糊。他往往一边道歉一边加热便利店的速食饭团，手忙脚乱里有无法掩饰的疲态。  
宋旻浩问过他，“你晚上都去干什么？”金秦禹只说是工作，宋旻浩问什么工作，他就说是给别人值夜班。宋旻浩草草吃完糟糕的早餐，拎着书包出门，金秦禹总要叮嘱很多次他下学的时间和坐车的细节，像是真把自己当做要对他尽责的家长。但宋旻浩总归对金秦禹是有许多不理解的，比如一个年轻的单身男人为什么要收养他这样的累赘，比如金秦禹为什么舍得花那么多的钱把自己送到最好的学校读书，比如金秦禹秘而不宣的工作和那些在傍晚响起的陌生电话……但他总归还是个孩子，他在春天之前还为生计所迫，是个满嘴脏话偷鸡摸狗的小混蛋，现在有人给他食物和衣服，他无论如何都觉得自己撞了大运，至于各种缘由，细究与否就不重要了。

校园生活对宋旻浩来说并没有什么吸引力，他之前没上过学，不喜欢被校服拘束身体，一节课坐在位置上一动不动对他而言简直是受刑。他也讨厌同学，觉得他们是一群大坏蛋生下的小坏蛋，脸和心都是冷的，刚开始他们会问宋旻浩家里是做什么的，宋旻浩懒得搭理他们，他们索性就把他孤立了。

六月显忠日连休是宋旻浩入学之后的第一个长假期，他终于可以从闭窒的气氛里短暂地逃脱一下。但金秦禹那几天似乎接到了要出差的任务，在放假的前一天晚上还染了头发，宋旻浩隔着卫生间的门看他对着镜子摆弄一些化妆品，第二天清早就拎着行李箱离开了，留给自己一周的零用钱。  
自从被金秦禹带走之后，宋旻浩第一次体会到之前野孩子的那种自由。他在超市买了零食，回家躺在地上看电视，这对于一个九岁男孩已经是心满意足的幸福了，如果那阵敲门声没有响起来的话。

大概是下午五点左右，宋旻浩挺着被膨化食品喂得饱胀的肚子摊在地毯上，他刚刚长了喉结，四肢也在迅猛发育，抽条成一个瘦长的小男孩子。天气已经有一点热，他穿着一条松松垮垮的短裤，下腹开始稍微有了一些细小的茸毛，少年的前哨在他的骨节间吹响，他自己在舒展身体时也能感受到脊柱到脚踝隐隐的生长痛。  
就是在这时，房间响起了一阵敲门声，金秦禹没有交代过有谁会上门，实际上自从宋旻浩住进来，他还未见过任何与金秦禹有交集的朋友。  
宋旻浩垫着脚透过窥孔向外望，是一个陌生男人，大概三四十岁的样子，穿着考究。他想了想把门打开，抬头看那个人，问他找谁。  
男人看到宋旻浩的一瞬间有些哑然，随即又想明白了什么似的笑了。  
“你就是旻浩吧？”  
宋旻浩拧着眉毛后退了一步，他从男人身上闻到一种熟悉的香味，很快意识到有时金秦禹凌晨回来的时候身上也是这种味道。  
“秦禹在吗？我暂时联系不上他。？”男人问他。  
“……他出差了，星期一才回来。”宋旻浩生硬地回答。  
男人听了他的话，又露出一种了然的笑容，宋旻浩能察觉出那种笑里有轻蔑的成分，他顿时变得很讨厌这个人。  
“他真是为了你什么苦都能吃啊，他以前可从来不陪人出去。”男人说着，伸手想揉揉宋旻浩的头发，被他一偏头躲开了。  
“这小子，你能上学还要谢我呢，躲什么。”  
宋旻浩抿抿嘴不说话，他想把门关上，但男人看出了他的企图，抢先一步用手拦住，眼神里最后一点友善也消失掉，居高临下打量着宋旻浩。  
“我原本以为你才四五岁。看你长这么高，也该懂事了。要是你知道自己爸妈在哪儿就趁早回去，金秦禹干这行带孩子也不方便……我听说过，九龙村那边可是有不少你这样的小骗子。”

二  
金秦禹提前了三天回家，当晚他给家里打电话的时候无人接听，第二天早上实在不放心，订了最早的火车回来，打开房门发现里面已经没人了。  
最后宋旻浩是在九龙村原本的板房里被金秦禹找到的，金秦禹连连向给他指路的老人鞠躬，然后飞奔到宋旻浩面前，一开口嗓子里有他自己都惊讶的哽咽。  
“你吓死我了……”金秦禹攥住他的领子，恨不得下手打他，“你怎么能不说一声就跑了！”  
宋旻浩别过头，但却用余光看到了眼泪像溪湾涨潮一样蓄在金秦禹的眼睛里。他原本委屈又愤怒，胸口被一个孩子淋漓的斗志烧得火热，发誓受到了那样的侮辱就再也不会回去。  
但是金秦禹一哭他就彻底投降了，从来没有人为他哭过，眼泪是含情脉脉的佐证，他陌生得要命，头一次觉得这种不值钱的东西居然比拳头有更大的力量，一滴一滴落下锤得他心头发酸。

金秦禹把他带回家，一路两人无话。到公寓之后金秦禹打开行李箱，里面有一半都是他买给宋旻浩的东西，有衣服、玩具、零食……金秦禹一件一件拿出来，但宋旻浩脸上始终没有孩子该有的雀跃。最后金秦禹坐在地板上，像是真的累了，他向后拨着掉在眼前的头发，眼神滑降，睫毛脆弱地颤抖。  
“旻浩……我应该怎么做呢？怎么做你才肯留下来？”

宋旻浩看着他，突然意识到金秦禹和自己一样，他们都对彼此有很多不解的地方，但是谁都没有率先撞进晦暗不明的边界。

“……那你为什么要让我留下来？”  
明明是一个在雪夜里把你推倒在地的小痞子，你为什么要把我带回家？

空气里有种无法用声音定义的静默，金秦禹抬眼，张了张嘴，最终说出的话带着一种混沌的温柔。

“因为我们是一样的，旻浩……”  
没有合拢的窗帘里有软化的光，细小的扬尘浮动，金秦禹试着表达，他从未对宋旻浩谈起这个，他在和宋旻浩一样年纪时和他过的也是一样的生活。冬天的海风吹皱他给渔网打结的手，指尖在粗硬绳索的摩擦下起皮皲裂，他也曾蹲在码头，想偷一双被船夫脱掉放在一旁的手套。

金秦禹把手摊在地毯上，现在他的十指修长柔嫩，没有一点操劳的迹象。他去拉宋旻浩，那孩子先是躲了一下，后来还是被他拉了去。小了一截的孩子的掌心被他的掌心包裹起来，金秦禹一点一点摩挲他指腹的纹路。

“因为你和我是一样的，所以我不能不管你。”  
“我很自私，我想在那个时候，如果有人像我对你一样对我，我一定会很开心。”

那天下午，宋旻浩问了金秦禹很多问题，他问金秦禹为什么要化妆，金秦禹告诉他因为自己的工作需要被别人看到好看的样子。宋旻浩说自己知道的男人都是不化妆的，金秦禹不好意思地笑了笑，问宋旻浩是不是觉得自己很奇怪，宋旻浩摇摇头说：“你和他们不一样。”  
金秦禹好奇地问哪里不一样，这次换成宋旻浩不好意思了，他想了想，最后回答：“因为你是我见过最好看的人，我当时抢你手套的时候，还以为你是女生。”

三  
晚上他们一起吃了饭，金秦禹很累，洗完澡先在床上躺了下来，等宋旻浩洗漱完之后，他就坐起来要到沙发上去，宋旻浩说没关系，我们可以躺在一起。  
房间没有开灯，他们并肩在床上，黑暗里，宋旻浩朝着金秦禹转过去，鼻尖正对着他的胸口，他常穿的一件白短袖在那里拢出一个柔缓的弧度，宋旻浩能闻见他身上的香气，他们用一样的洗浴用品，所以这个时候金秦禹身上的味道和他是一样的，让他突然产生了一些和面前这个人很亲密的感觉。于是宋旻浩真正像个孩子一般地向他胸口埋了一下头，金秦禹被他这个细微的动作感动到了，试探性地抬手抚摸他的头发。宋旻浩又想到他们课文里提过的一句什么话，好像是关于“紧紧抓住悬崖边的手指”，他第一次有了可以称之为通感的体验，觉得金秦禹抚摸他头发的手指就像他要紧紧抓住的那根一样，他开始害怕金秦禹停下这个动作，有点没出息地希望他能一直抚摸下去。

他们就在一种微妙的平衡里沉默着，直到过了很久，宋旻浩才闷闷地开口。  
“昨天有人来找你。”  
金秦禹问是谁，宋旻浩说：“不知道，他说我能上学都是因为他。”  
金秦禹心里已经有一个名字了，他抚摸宋旻浩的动作放慢了一些，问他：“那个人还说什么了？”

“他说我是骗子……”宋旻浩努力把声音变得平白，但他到底还是个藏不住情绪的孩子，这下金秦禹就全明白他从家里跑出去的原因了，于是他收紧自己的手臂，就那样把宋旻浩抱进了怀里。  
“你怎么会是骗子呢，要骗也是我骗了你，是我把你带回家……”  
宋旻浩不做声，也没有动一动。  
“对不起，是我不好，我都没有问你是不是喜欢我，愿不愿意跟我走……”

金秦禹这么一说，宋旻浩一直以来的愤怒和委屈就一下有了宣泄的支点，他出于本能地狠狠咬上金秦禹的肩窝，脑子里一片模糊，用力地像是要磨尖自己的牙齿。他知道这种行为有点越界了，但是如果他不这样做可能就会哭出来，那太丢人了，金秦禹可以哭，但是他绝不可以。  
金秦禹吃痛一声，却也没推开他，他用手轻拍宋旻浩的后背，但这时宋旻浩却猛地伸手把他的衣服推上去，毛茸茸的脑袋向下，张嘴就含住了他的乳尖。  
金秦禹这回真的被吓到，他想向后撤动身体，宋旻浩却开始更用力的吸吮。这一定是不对的，他们的身份与性别都不应当做这样的事，但宋旻浩管不了了，一种尚在口唇期的婴儿被抚慰的安心将他包裹起来，他有记忆了以后从来就没有任何年长者给过他切肤的关爱与亲近，他原本以为自己不需要这个的，但是今天在金秦禹面前，一个孩子无法掩饰的渴望把他彻底吞没了，他不断磨蹭着金秦禹的胸口，唇舌贪婪地含吮就像这是他活下去唯一的养分来源。金秦禹的心脏一阵猛烈的跳动，他以一种哺乳的姿态垂下眼看着窝在自己怀里的男孩，还是不可抑制地产生一种灼热的怜惜，从而妥协地发出一声轻叹，最终用手拢住他的脑后。

从那一刻起，一种跌跌撞撞的力量就在宋旻浩体内寄居下来，随着他不断的成长呼之欲出。金秦禹满腔宠溺下的无可奈何纵容了他。就在此刻，一刹那，他也感觉到金秦禹身体的变化，逐渐升高的温度让他觉得温暖而安全，他用手抚摸他皮肤，带着一点未散尽的潮气，一层薄的脂肪，在胸腹、腰间，被他触碰，继而紧紧抓住，金秦禹在他头顶小小声地喘着气，有时身体微微战栗，手指钻进他短短的发梢巡游，宋旻浩换气时的鼻息都打在他的乳尖，相贴的身体间氤氲出无数戛然而止的可能。

那以后，金秦禹和宋旻浩开始分享同一个床铺，在某些有所征兆或悉事如常的夜晚，宋旻浩都会埋头进他温暖的身体里单纯做这一件事，直到宋旻浩的第一次梦遗，那时他十二岁，正是要升入中学的夏天。


	3. Chapter 3

四  
中学时宋旻浩有了第一个真正意义上的朋友，男孩叫表志勋，是个有趣味又很坦率的同龄人。放学后他们一起打游戏，在美食摊旁一起吃鱼饼汤和炒年糕，他知道表志勋暗恋隔壁班最漂亮的女生，偶尔拿这件事揶揄他，表志勋往往气急败坏地说：“恩菲那天还和我打招呼了！”

彼时男生间已经开始传看一些成人杂志，限制级的影片被拷在分辨率很差的播放器中来回分享，课后空教室里，一群年轻的脑袋挤到一起，在外国女人骑乘式的奔放叫床声中发出怪笑。表志勋每次看到女高生的过膝袜都会面红耳赤，宋旻浩忍不住笑他专吃这款，表志勋反唇相讥：“这是正常的审美好吗，不像你喜欢年上就算了，人妻什么的也太重口了，难道你是恋母吗？”  
宋旻浩莫名其妙地心脏下沉，他脸色变差以后有种不符合年龄的冷硬，表志勋注意到，用手肘碰了碰他。  
“干嘛，开玩笑都不行？”  
宋旻浩摇头：“没意思，我不看了。”  
说罢他拎着书包转身离开，表志勋在身后喊了他两声他也没有回应。

两个月之前，还是暑假，八月间天光漫长，一天下午宋旻浩在公寓里翻漫画书，金秦禹躺在一旁补觉，他上了一整晚夜班，上午才回家，强撑着精神陪宋旻浩吃了午饭就倒在床上睡着了。  
过了五点天色还很明亮，宋旻浩漫画看烦了，去冰箱里找吃的，大概是拆包装袋的声音有些响，金秦禹动了动身体睁开眼，摸出手机看了一下，发出一声惊呼，赶紧坐起来。  
“都这么晚了！”他慌张地整理着自己的头发，匆匆下床从衣柜里拿衣服，动作很快，宋旻浩没有看清他拽出来的是哪一件。  
“旻浩，你晚上自己吃饭可以吗？我上班要迟到了！”金秦禹一边说着一边钻进卫生间，顺手把门掩上。  
宋旻浩随便答应了一声，以为金秦禹是去厕所，但是里面一阵布料摩擦的窸窣声响，他才意识到金秦禹是进去换衣服了，但平时他换睡衣也不会背着自己的。

一点好奇像从窗缝里爬进争逐灯光的独角仙，宋旻浩装作无意地向那扇只留有窄隙的门内频频望去，一个刁钻的视角，浅黄的日色下，他看到金秦禹利落地脱下家居裤，从刚才在衣柜中取出的一堆衣物里拿起一条女式内裤，白的底色，透明的纱网，边缘缀有浅蓝的蕾丝，光色通透，在他手中穿过脚踝，一路上提，滑蹭过大腿，收紧臀线，最终柔软地裹住下体，然后被衬衣下摆遮挡不见。  
宋旻浩在窥视的过程里忘记呼吸，他胸口一窒，眼前突然一片虚影，好像刚才所见皆为幻象，等他视野重新清晰起来以后，金秦禹已经穿好了衣服从卫生间里出来了。  
“我先走了，饭一定热了再吃，可乐在冰箱里，别喝太多。”他交代着，宋旻浩嗓子一片焦渴，他听到自己哑声问金秦禹什么时候回来。  
“可能不会太晚，困了就休息，不用等我。”他冲宋旻浩笑了笑，袖口荡出细瘦的小臂线条，眼中闪过温和的光芒，一瞬间出奇的漂亮。

金秦禹离开后宋旻浩愣愣地站在原地，他有些关于金秦禹很不好的猜测。虽然在此之前，他对金秦禹职业的内容有过一些设想，但终究没有深入到太过具体的层面。可是现在，那种隐秘的猜测里他感觉到一阵一阵的热涌不断舔舐自己的身体，宋旻浩又紧张又难过，其中甚至还有些恐惧和兴奋。他也不知道自己究竟怎么了，他无法笃定金秦禹身上的那条内裤究竟是因为什么原因而存在，但在这种起伏的情绪里他根本吃不下饭，最后迷迷糊糊躺在床上，想累了也就睡着了。  
天色变暗，黄昏从房间缓缓退出，宋旻浩在入夜时做了一个混乱的梦，梦里他趴在金秦禹的怀中，像往常一样吮吸他的乳尖，这一次他好像真的感觉到有汁液流进自己的身体，于是不知餍足的大口吞咽，用力向那个柔软的怀抱顶撞。宋旻浩感到自己在出汗，有蕾丝变成的藤蔓把他的手脚全部绑在一起，而他挺动磨蹭的地方则是一个可以包容一切的凹陷，吻合了他横冲直撞的戾气，让他不断不断地深陷其中。

九点，他醒来，公寓里黑暗而安静，宋旻浩脱下一片湿迹的内裤在冷水下冲洗，并从这一刻迎来他凶猛拔节的青春期。

五  
那天下午看到的一切成为了宋旻浩秘而不宣的心事，他没有向金秦禹提问，但是却以太过拥挤的理由与金秦禹分开睡了。  
金秦禹当时只沉默了一小下就答应了他的要求，很快把沙发撤掉重新买了一张单人床，并做了简单的隔断，给宋旻浩留下充分的私人空间。他们分床的第一晚，金秦禹还曾侥幸地希望宋旻浩半夜跑到他怀里来重新抱着他，虽然理智告诉他宋旻浩已经不再是黏人的年纪了，他们两年间建立起的异常的亲密，似乎也应该回归原有的正轨。

但那场意外发生在两个月后。  
宋旻浩因为表志勋的两句玩笑话而冷了脸，于是原本准备一起吃完辣海鲜面才各自回家的日程提前中断，他早了一个多钟头走回小区，并在公寓楼下发现了一辆从没见过的贴着反光膜的黑车。  
当时宋旻浩就有一种转瞬即逝的预感，但他没有过多在意，上了电梯到房门前，转动钥匙开门后，他低头看到玄关处有一双不属于这里的男人的皮鞋。

他是先看到那双鞋，才听到房间里的声音的。

是呻吟声，并不是那种他看过的影碟里女人被性爱刺激得十分舒爽时的浪叫，而是雌伏者不得不承受无休止的侵略时呜咽的求饶。  
“要撑破了……不要再插了……要出来了……”  
金秦禹的声音，以一种他全然陌生的方式，带着做爱进行到后半部分时色气又濒临高潮的虚弱，折磨着他的耳膜。  
“什么要出来了？”  
宋旻浩能听出来那个男人在他身上卖力的气喘，性器摩擦间黏腻熟烂的水声从中挤出。  
“要尿出来了，真的不行……求求您了……”

金秦禹为宋旻浩新打的隔断墙遮挡住他的视野，一些冰冷的想象如同潜行于腐草间的蛇腹滑入他的脑内。他没有见过同性之间的交合，唯一能抓住一些线索的就是金秦禹那条单薄柔软的内裤，他想象着那块可怜的布料被从他偶尔瞥见过的白腻臀瓣上扒到膝弯，筋脉虬结的丑陋性器不断在他尚未理解的地方抽插，粗硬的毛发拍打金秦禹柔嫩的腿根，他的身体因为激荡的快感而痉挛，被自己含吮过的胸口蹭着床面，又被抓揉在一个令人作呕的手掌里。

“不要用那个……插不进去了，快抽出来……”  
机械振动的声音，对应着布满颗粒的自慰棒，搅动出更大的水响。宋旻浩如同被钉死在原地，一个肉体相撞的奸淫现场将他的世界掀翻，而他却只能眼睁睁地看着坍塌发生，别无他法。

“求求你，快结束吧，我的孩子要回来了……”  
糜烂的叫声里沾染上哭腔，听到这句，宋旻浩终于恶狠狠地闭上眼，放任校裤里开始硬痛的性器，伸手就着金秦禹接连不断的呻吟开始抚慰自己。他有多绝望就有多冲动，金秦禹果真在用那些夜晚安慰过他的身体安慰别人，而后再反哺般养育他。这太糟糕了，他是那么希望金秦禹只能和自己亲密无间，却又在他迎送别人的阴茎时不可抑制的亢奋起来。

宋旻浩紧紧圈住手指用力挤压着自己的性器，疯狂加快着套弄的速度，直到粘稠的白浊射满掌心。  
这一切都是梦就好了，他祈祷着，在金秦禹的猛然脱力的尖叫声里退出玄关，重新关上了门。

六  
金秦禹猜测宋旻浩已经知道自己的秘密了。  
他最近一直都避免和自己有肢体接触，甚至两人间说话的机会都十分少。从八月到十二月，半年不到宋旻浩长高了六厘米，已经和金秦禹相仿的身高和更结实的骨架总让他有一种无形的压迫感。

天气转冷时金秦禹剪了过长的头发，侧脸轮廓从原本发丝的遮挡下露出，圆润的耳垂上挂着浅金色的坠子，宋旻浩和他吃饭时，总会被那里折射的光亮晃着眼睛。  
晚上七点，桌上有金秦禹打包带回的牛小肠和红蛤汤，金秦禹偶尔向宋旻浩碗中夹菜，一顿饭吃得过分安静。

“我们换个房子吧，大一点的。”金秦禹突然这么开口，“你得有单独的房间，而且这里没有阳台，采光也不是很好。”  
宋旻浩埋头吃了几口饭，草草把自己那碗扒光，本来他已经对这间小公寓有了称之为家的亲切感，但自从上次的事件后，这里的任何一寸地方都让他感觉不舒服。

“要花很多钱吧。”他低低地说。  
“没关系，我工作多做一些就好，也没有很大的强度。”  
宋旻浩没有抑制住自己的一声冷笑，他立刻觉得这样有点过分了，但金秦禹的表情已经僵起来。  
“我住这里也无所谓。”他干巴巴地补充道，“上学也近。”  
“……还是更大的房子比较好，旻浩也会有自己的房间，对你读高中也有好处。我有一个朋友，说在明德外高的学区有一栋不错的公寓，可以帮我们……”金秦禹谨慎地开口，但很快又被宋旻浩打断。  
“我不想住。”他觉得自己现在的表情一定又傻又任性，“我不想住你那些朋友帮忙找的房子。”

“旻浩……”金秦禹轻轻唤他，声线末尾有着近乎害怕的颤抖。  
宋旻浩放下筷子，他已经不是一个什么都不懂的孩子了。  
“……我们要是搬了这次家，你又得陪多少人睡觉啊？”

宋旻浩说罢垂下了头，抿紧的唇线掺杂了后悔与不忍。但他还是说出来了，他不敢抬起头看金秦禹。一瞬间钟表的声音都能被清晰听到，空气里热汤的咸味还未散去，凝滞的氛围中，宋旻浩再次咬了咬牙，一狠心彻底丢掉了防御，任凭自私的断言朝金秦禹狠狠砸去。

“我知道你都在外面做什么，我早就知道了。”  
决堤的水坝倾泻而下，原本小心搭筑的庙宇和村落被无情冲破。

“……对不起。”  
宋旻浩抬眼，对面的人有点畏寒似的坐着，身体对外界有种收拢的排斥。他第一次感觉金秦禹整个人其实非常纤细，那种纤细并不是客观意义上的表象，而是如同蝴蝶翅膀上轻轻一碰就会抖落的鳞粉，有种难以言说的柔弱。

宋旻浩吸了吸鼻子：“你说什么对不起，我吃你的花你的，是我对不起你……”

金秦禹摇了摇头，可能绝大多数人都没有他这样好拿捏，也可能他被宋旻浩把住了什么看不见的命门。总之那个时刻，当他最不耻的秘密被宋旻浩剥得赤裸无处躲藏的时刻，金秦禹率先庆幸的是宋旻浩已经知道了这件事，却还是没有离开他。

“你会走吗？”金秦禹问，他的声音里有隐忍的痛苦，宋旻浩意识到这是一个真正的大人对他的恳求。

从什么时候开始的，金秦禹在他心里圈养出了一块小小的牧场，宋旻浩每长大一点，那里的草就更茂盛一些。而每当金秦禹眼眶发红的瞬间，就有一只绵羊开始慢慢吞吃那些浅绿鹅黄的嫩芽，他就又变回成一个非得依靠他不可的小孩子。

宋旻浩慢慢站起来，绕过桌子坐在金秦禹身边，他把头靠在他的肩膀上，没有再说话。  
金秦禹解开衬衣的扣子将他抱进怀里去，现在宋旻浩又长高了一点，已经不像第一次做这件事时还是个男孩的模样了。  
时间慢慢过去，墙壁上他们彼此都很纤薄的影子紧紧相依，曲折的光接连陨落，金秦禹从微弱的吐息间捕捉到宋旻浩换气时看着他的眼底，那里有根深蒂固的渴望，还有一种属于少年的楚楚天真。  
他在他蓬勃生长的身体上抚摸，一点点移至温热的小腹，轻轻挑起他的裤腰，伸进去握住那根已经有了分量和硬度的性器。  
宋旻浩一下发出很大的吸气声，用手背盖住烫红的脸颊。金秦禹的动作温柔又熟练，抚弄得他很舒服。他真正体会了他们之间经验上的差别，当自己有些难以自抑地战栗着释放在他手心时，金秦禹吻住了他的嘴唇。

那是他的初吻，他曾经在还和金秦禹同眠的夜里转醒，盯着他微开的双唇看了一会。在那时他还不知道吻的感觉，是沙滩上的救生员度给濒死者的一口气，还是两颗原石相撞间迸发的花火。但金秦禹吻住他，他一下从激烈的反应里平复，一垛芳香的柴草燃着它的烟，一串急迫的雨水落进它该落的湖，金秦禹对他又恳切又柔和，他没有什么来还给他，只有承受的份。

可惜那个吻不长，在宋旻浩还意犹未尽的时候就结束了。  
“只是这样吗？”他有点隐隐的失望。金秦禹很细心地帮他把下面擦干净，起身用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的侧脸。  
“你还小，再等一等……”他说，“我们还有很多很多的时间。”  
宋旻浩停了一会，稍微斟酌了一下对金秦禹说：“我不想你对别人也这样。”  
金秦禹笑了一下：“那我们就要过很苦的日子了。”  
宋旻浩也笑了：“我想和你一起吃苦，我就是这么长大的。”

七  
又过了两个冬天，宋旻浩十五岁，是他初中的最后一年，三月时金秦禹开始和他商讨高中志愿，当时他的存款已经开始捉襟见肘，但还是请了一名懂行的老师来辅导他择校和考试的事情。  
过生日的前一个星期，宋旻浩的身高正式超过了金秦禹。金秦禹说那就买新的衣服鞋子作为礼物送给他，宋旻浩说他想要别的，金秦禹问他是什么，他露出了年轻男孩那种害羞又有点坏的笑。

生日当天他们第一次做了，在浴室里，宋旻浩在金秦禹洗澡的时候钻进来，不由分说地抱着他，两个人满是潮气的身体密不透风的相贴。  
金秦禹试着去推开宋旻浩牢牢缠着他的手臂，他被挤在墙角，水流砸在地面上打空的声音让他心尖颤动，他一遍一遍地重复着不要急，不要急。但宋旻浩像是受了莫大的委屈一样不肯从他身上起来，最后他只能不断地抚摸他的后背，宋旻浩在他的触碰下终于放松了一点，金秦禹捧起他的脸，用手指滑过他微微吊起的眼角，鼻梁和眉毛，最后爱惜地吻他的嘴唇。  
向宋旻浩打开身体时，金秦禹感受到了消失许久的羞怯，他后背抵着有点发凉的瓷砖，把自己已经被水汽蒸得熟红的下体给他看。他打理的干干净净的性器下是梅子色的穴口，因为被使用过的原因，并不是紧紧闭合的样子，那里翕张着不到一指的缝隙，宋旻浩试探着用手指拨弄了一下，心脏因为骤然接触到的湿意与温度而抖动。他将两根手指送了进去，金秦禹发出一声软绵绵的喟叹。宋旻浩随即感到他被牢牢吸住了，蠕动的穴道推挤缠裹着他的指腹，他简直不能想象，要是自己真的插进去会不会立刻被吸得射出来。  
“旻浩……旻浩……”金秦禹抱着他叫他的名字，双腿因为狭窄的空间而向两侧抬起，身体彻底被分开，在他手指的抽动下上下起伏。

宋旻浩把自己的阴茎向他臀缝蹭去，他的前液和金秦禹穴道内流出的汁水早就把那里弄得湿滑一片。宋旻浩毫无章法地撞了几次都失败了，动作有些笨拙。金秦禹伸手拉着他，牵引他应当送入的方向，慢慢沉下身体去配合。

水淋淋的，连绵不断的穴肉饱满地容纳了他，宋旻浩试着动了几下，腰后一阵舒服过头的酸软。金秦禹被他猛烈地动作带着一起震颤，轻轻叫出声音，宋旻浩发育的很好，长度可观的茎身碾压肠腔，从他格外敏感的地方顶过，金秦禹立刻用指尖去抓他的肩膀，宋旻浩知道他应该是喜欢的，但自己已经坚持不了多久了，又根本收不住，只能又用力插了几下，然后就射在金秦禹体内。

这时他们才有时间把淋浴关掉，金秦禹亲了亲宋旻浩的额头，喘着气说没关系，第一次都是这样，但宋旻浩依然涨红了脸，眼里有非常挫败的感觉。  
他们擦干净身体来到外面，金秦禹拉着宋旻浩的手到沙发上，吻他的脖子，嘴唇一路下行，最后到他的腰腹。他非常温柔地扶起宋旻浩还软着的阴茎，含在口中，用舌尖一点一点舔弄。  
少年的不应期很短，没过多久宋旻浩就在他嘴里重新硬起来了，金秦禹很费力才能把他整个吞进去，于是他只吮住头部，用手握着茎身，套弄了一会，宋旻浩就已经胀大成在他身体里才有的样子了。  
这一次金秦禹主动背对着趴在沙发上，腰线下降成一个色情的弧度，他用一只手给自己稍微扩张了一下，宋旻浩口干舌燥，抚摸他臀瓣的手心都出了汗。  
“已经可以了。”他说，也没有回头看宋旻浩的脸。很快年轻男孩的性器就重新插了进来，他还没来得及抽出在穴道里的手指，宋旻浩就抓住他的腰侧向里狠狠捅进去。

“你这里，彻底被我撑开了……”  
他听见宋旻浩的声线变得喑哑，已经解决过一次的男孩有了食髓知味的热情，动作比第一次插他还要凶猛。硬热的肉冠勾住窄小穴道的内腔向里冲撞，金秦禹一瞬间眼神失焦，呻吟失去控制地拔高，面前的沙发巾都被来不及吞咽的津液浸湿。

宋旻浩抱着他的身体向后拖动，直接按在地板上翻转过来，他们变成了彼此相对的姿势，金秦禹浮出的痴态暴露在他面前，他的眼睛因为过度的舒爽而眯起来，睫毛抖动的频率像是要飞起一只蝴蝶，那张浸泡在情欲里的脸被汗水洗刷了一遍，此时非但没有变得狼狈，反而熠熠生辉。  
宋旻浩看着他，忍不住又低头发了狠咬他的胸口，下体更猛烈地抽送，一边缠吮着他的乳尖一边插入他的身体，他终于彻底占有了养育他的人，他们终于系紧了最亲密的纽带。

最后宋旻浩向两侧压住他的双腿，抱着他的臀肉在他深处抽插。金秦禹的腰腹几近悬空，全身的感知都集中在穴道内，过于下流的姿势让他像一只等待受孕的雌兔，只能小腿发颤等待接受宋旻浩的灌精。

这回宋旻浩持续了很久，结束后的清洗时他又抱了金秦禹一次。性爱的余韵里，他们精疲力尽地倒在床上，金秦禹抱歉地对他说：“旻浩，我们恐怕要搬家了。”

八  
他们的确搬家了，搬到一处更简陋的房子里。金秦禹白天忙两份工作，但要挣够两人的生活费和宋旻浩的学费还是很吃力。  
比起原来有隔断的两张单人床，他们现在只有一张可以折叠起来的小床了。宋旻浩在这张很窄的床上和金秦禹做爱，用力大了的时候床会发出不堪重负的响声。金秦禹很克制地叫，忍不了的时候会咬宋旻浩的肩膀，就像他小时候咬自己一样。

周末的时候他们也会煮汤锅吃，吃饱了两个人东倒西歪地睡在一起，金秦禹醒来对宋旻浩说，我做了一个好梦。宋旻浩问他是什么梦，他说：“我梦到我们两个骑在白鹤的背上。记得小时候有人给我说，骑在白鹤背上的，都是很厉害的仙人。”  
宋旻浩笑他明明是那么大的人了却比自己还幼稚，金秦禹却反复念叨着梦里的细节：“我摸到它的羽毛了，我的手是有感觉的。很软，很干净……”  
宋旻浩说他和表志勋在动物园看到的鹤都特别瘦，根本不能托起他们两个，金秦禹立刻和他辩驳：“可是它就是托起来了。”

也许是温柔的东西都脆弱。比如埋进一个怀抱的夜晚，比如再难复刻的初识，比如第一副手套，比如思念与相守。而长久的都是为了金钱的奔波、账单和学业的压迫，还有越来越难看清的未来。

宋旻浩升入高中之后，家里的开销一下变大，有一段时间里金秦禹下班回来都直接在床上睡了过去，宋旻浩想抱着他亲一亲他都没有力气回应。  
最难的那段日子里，金秦禹又开始频繁地打电话。宋旻浩总在他挂断时用一种审视又不忍的眼神看他。金秦禹这时就过去怜惜地吻他的额头，说自己会想办法。

在宋旻浩十七岁时的冬天，一个周五的晚修后他回到家里，金秦禹没有在，桌子上有他留下的晚饭和一张字条，上面写他要出门一个星期，不是做不好的事情，让宋旻浩乖乖等他回来。

但总归宋旻浩没有等到金秦禹回来，后来他费尽心思打听，金秦禹是去找了当初说他是小骗子的那个男人，似乎想借一笔钱，男人让金秦禹陪他去江陵一趟，搭私人游艇，结果中途出了事故。  
更详细的消息再也没有了，警局最后判定了失踪，宋旻浩停学了一年毫无头绪地去找，但是仍杳无线索。

十一年后的冬天，宋旻浩二十八岁，他从一场不舒适的午睡里醒来，站在办公室看公司天井中闪闪发光的圣诞树。  
就在刚才，他做了一个梦，他梦到自己站在芦苇丛中，芦苇与人齐高，格外茂盛，遮挡着他的视线，让他什么也看不见。  
于是他一路在高地不平的土地里跋涉，最后终于拨开那些绵延不断的植物，这时，他的眼前竟然出现了一片鹤群。宋旻浩惊奇地走过去，那群鹤怡然自洽，不怕他，也不亲近他，他伸手试着去抚摸他们背后的羽毛，果然和金秦禹说得一样，很洁净，很柔软。

拥挤的小房间里，金秦禹还在重复着梦中的细节。  
“旻浩，是真的，它就那样托着我们飞起来了。”  
宋旻浩收拾着中午还留在餐桌上的碗碟，笑着做投降状：“好啦知道啦，怎么一直说这个？”  
金秦禹一脸认真地看着他：“因为做了这样的梦，就会遇见好事啊。”

这是二十年里，他第一次做这样的梦。恍然间一些笼罩在他生命里烟雾浩渺的过往拨云见月般消散。鹤翅舒展，长颈引吭，他没想到自己那些辗转反侧的夜晚，无法脱手的不甘与痛苦，居然是以这样的方式回归平静。  
该回去了，首尔今年的初雪迟迟未到，温度下降到零上便稳定下来，不用厚重的冬装也不会觉得很冷。虽然似乎天气预报说，马上就会有一次二十年一遇的寒潮来袭。

没关系的，宋旻浩想，在他的住处，还留着自己第一次从金秦禹那里抢来的手套。  
而在用得上之前，他知道他会回来。


End file.
